Can't I Just Be Lonely?
by Leiliana
Summary: Usagi's problems are compounded when Mamoru makes fun of her. But when an unexpected visitor shows up after she transforms into Sailor Moon, things get...romantic?


************************  
Can't I Just Be Lonely?  
by Leiliana  
Rated: PG-13  
************************  
  
  
She stuck her hands in her heavy coat's   
pockets. Nothing seemed to be going right  
that day. First, she failed her English   
quiz, and then she got a 2 hour detention  
for not having homework for Algebra. She  
felt like crying. 'Nothing good is ever  
going to happen to me,' she thought.   
She swallowed the lump in her throat and  
mentally told herself not to cry.   
  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!" yelled a familiar voice. She  
turned and saw one of her best friends, Ami,  
running towards her. She smiled half-heartedly  
at Ami. Ami always seemed to be in a good   
mood, no matter what. On top of that, she was  
a straight-A student and was always at the  
top of her class.   
  
  
"Usagi-chan?" A hand waved in front of Usagi's  
face, and she immediately returned to the   
real world and focused her eyes on Ami.   
"Daijabou?" Ami asked.  
  
  
Usagi shook her head.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami guided her to the nearest  
bench and sat down. She collapsed on the   
bench and covered her head in her hands.  
  
  
"Everything." Usagi whispered. "Everything  
is going wrong all at the same time." She  
looked up to Ami's worried blue eyes. Can't  
I just be lonely for once? Not have my  
grades on top of it?" Usagi sighed. "You  
know that English quiz I studied for with   
you last night?" She looked down at the   
pavement and closed her eyes.   
  
  
"Did you fail it?" Ami asked, rubbing  
her back.   
  
  
"Hai." Usagi felt the tears leak out of her  
closed eyelids. "I tried, but everything  
was like a blur. I had to hand it in and  
I never finished it. I can't believe it."  
  
  
"Can't believe what, Odango Atama?" a deep  
voice rumbled from the right of Usagi. "That  
you can't go two feet without stumbling?" He   
chuckled at his own joke.   
  
  
But of course, no one laughed but him. Usagi   
picked her head up and opened her eyes. 'Of  
course, it just HAS to be him,' she thought.  
'That arrogant, stuck-up, handsome hunk named   
Mamoru... Hey, wait. Wrong tangent there,   
Usagi.' She stood up and didn't even bother  
to wipe the tears from her eyes. Usagi streched   
her full 5 foot frame as tall as she could   
and faced Mamoru. She looked deep into his  
eyes and she noticed that he had an alarmed  
look on his face. 'He probably noticed that  
I'm crying,' she noted.  
  
  
"Mamoru-baka, I am seriously not in the mood  
for an argument right now." Usagi turned back to   
Ami. She felt a warm hand encircle her wrist.   
  
  
"Usagi-san..." His voice sounded sympathetic.   
  
  
"What?" Usagi said bitterly, turning around   
to face him again. She noticed the bit of   
emotion in his eyes. But she didn't care.   
"You gonna dish out another insult to me?   
Well, I am not in the mood. Or did you not  
hear me the first time? LEAVE ME ALONE!" She   
ripped her wrist out of his grasp. She looked  
back up into his eyes. They had returned to  
the steel blue that she was so very used to   
seeing. "I'll see you around, Chiba-san."  
  
  
Usagi turned back towards Ami and noticed   
that her eyes were wide with surprise. She   
felt embarressed. She had blown up at the   
one person she shouldn't have. Usagi turned  
around to apologize to Mamoru, but he was  
already down the street. She choked back a  
sob, and turned around and fled, ignoring   
Ami's protests.  
  
  
She ran until she couldn't anymore. Everything  
was wrong, her grades at school, her behavior,  
even the relationship she had with the one guy  
she actually liked, truly. She stopped near  
the big oak tree in Juuban Park, near the lake.  
She sat down and leaned back against the massive  
trunk. She watched the sun set slowly. The ice   
on the lake reflected the light beautifully,   
making it twice as breathtaking. She hugged   
herself, wishing that she had someone special  
to hold. 'Of course,' she thought, 'I just blew  
it all away.'  
  
  
She opened her eyes and stood up. "I've got  
to go home," she murmured to herself. She   
gathered up her things and started for home.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"...and she just said 'See you later, Chiba-san'  
to me! Can you believe it?" Mamoru said amidst  
the bustle of the arcade. He was following   
Motoki as he was doing his rounds of the tables   
with a laden tray.   
  
  
"Well," Motoki started, plopping a plate of   
fries on a table, "You pissed her off! Whaddya  
expect? Here you go," he dropped off a milk   
shake in the middle of a couple's table.  
  
  
"But I don't get it! She is used to me saying  
stuff like that." Mamoru stopped and sat down  
at his usual stool at the counter. Motoki   
opened the divider and slid the empty tray  
onto the counter.   
  
  
"Well, maybe she had a bad day." Motoki shrugged  
and leaned against the counter. "And you were  
the last straw."  
  
  
Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Yeah,   
maybe. I'll tell her that I'm sorry tommorrow."  
He turned the stool towards the aisle and moved  
to leave. He was almost to the sliding doors   
when Motoki yelled at him.  
  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun, why don't you just go now? You  
know where she lives right?" Motoki yelled to   
Mamoru at the door. He saw Mamoru stop and noticed  
that his head fell a little in embarressment. But  
he didn't turn to the left towards his apartment,  
he turned to the right. "Huh, figures. He goes  
off and gets the girl while I have to work my  
butt off in here." He turned back to the kitchen  
and pinned an order to the rack, shaking his  
head in amusment.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
Usagi burst through the door in anger. All  
that walking home had built up her anger at  
herself. "Hello?" she yelled to the empty  
house. "Anybody home?" She got no reply.   
She sighed tiredly and trudged up the stairs.  
She heard the bleepings of a video game  
being played coming from Shingo's room. She  
opened the door. "Konban wa, Shingo-baka."  
  
  
He turned his head slightly towards the   
voice and said "You're late. Ikuko-mama   
left to go get groceries about half an  
hour ago. She told me she'd be back in  
two hours." He focused back on the game,  
mumbling something about a 'stupid youma'  
to himself.  
  
"Arigato, Shingo." Usagi shut the door  
quietly so she wouldn't disturb her brother.  
She sighed and walked a little ways down  
the hall and opened her door.   
  
She shrugged off her coat and let it fall  
to the floor, along with her book bag.  
She briefly turned on the radio, but the   
blaring car commercial made her turn it  
back off. She walked over to her window and  
sat in her desk chair. She put her elbow  
on the window sill and rested her chin   
in her palm. She watched the full moon rise  
and almost felt the light carress her   
face. 'I hope we find the princess soon,'  
she wished, looking at the moon. 'The  
attacks are getting more and more frequent.'  
  
"Usagi-chan, what are you doing? Daydreaming  
again?" Luna's voice brought her out of   
her reverie.   
  
"Yup, that's me. Always daydreaming." She  
faked a small smile and turned back to  
the window. "Honestly, can't I just be  
reflecting on life or something important  
like that? Or am I really that much of a   
flake that I can't think?" Usagi turned in  
the chair and looked Luna in the eye.  
  
Luna's mouth opened, but she shut it  
quickly. "Gomen, Usagi. I'll just let  
you think alone, then." Luna turned around  
and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait, Luna. I'm sorry for snapping at  
you. I'm just frustrated, you know?" Usagi  
got up from the chair and walked over to   
Luna. She leaned over and picked the black  
mooncat. "I snapped at Mamoru today and  
I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry, I'm  
taking my anger out on you."  
  
Luna nodded. "I totally understand. It's  
hard trying to hide your emotions from  
someone you love."  
  
Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. "Hai,   
it is." She plopped Luna on the bed and  
walked back over to the window. She   
continued to watch the moon, secretly  
hoping that Mamoru wasn't mad at her.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Of course, he was the exact opposite. He   
himself was wondering if he should be  
mad at himself at the moment. He continued  
to walk to Usagi's house to apologize to   
her. He looked up at the moon and noted   
it's beauty. 'Like Usako...' he thought.  
He turned a corner and the streetlight  
went on as he passed. He looked up at  
the third house on the street and saw  
an angel in the window. HIS angel, Usagi.  
  
Mamoru stopped walking and let himself  
get lost in thought. 'If only we had met  
on better terms, this would all be   
different.' He saw her get up in a hurry,   
and wondered what would be wrong. He  
went under her other window, to see if she  
went to that one. What he saw was something  
he never expected to see at the Tsukino  
residence.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
A sharp beeping filled Usagi's room. Sighing,  
she got up in a flash and turned on her   
communicator. "Moon here."   
  
"Moon, we need serious help with an ugly  
one at Juuban Park, (AN: so typical, isn't  
it?) and soon." Jupiter panted on the  
other side.   
  
"I'm there!" Usagi clicked off the comm and  
took out her transformation broach. "Moon  
Power Make UP!" She shouted. She let the  
energy envelop her completely. Soon she  
was the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. She   
shivered on the onslaught of energy. It was  
better than any cold shower.   
  
"Mom, I'm going to bed!!" Usagi yelled, opening  
the window and sliding out.  
  
"Usa-baka..." Shingo started and saw the open  
window and two hands on the sill.   
  
"Great, now how am I supposed to get down?" Sailor  
Moon muttered to herself.  
  
Shingo leaned over the edge of the window, and  
stared at Sailor Moon. "Us- Usagi?"  
  
"Shingo-baka, not now! I have to go dust a  
youma!!" Sailor Moon yelled at him.  
  
"Us-Usagi?!? KAMI-SAMA!! USAGI IS SAIL-"  
  
"SHINGO LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT OF MY   
ROOM RIGHT NOW!!" Sailor Moon yelled at her   
brother. "AND I mean it! Or you get dusted."  
  
"Yessum." Shingo saluted to the hands on  
the sill and fled out of the room.  
  
Sailor Moon (Usagi) sighed. "That baka." She  
jumped down and landed in a crouching position.  
She turned around and moved to run when she  
came in contact with a strong muscled chest   
with a green jacket buttoned over it. 'Wait  
a sec, a green jacket??' Usagi looked up and  
met the eyes of her enemy slash crush, Chiba  
Mamoru. He smiled.  
  
Usagi, in Sailor Moon form, screamed and began  
to rant. "Nu-uh, you are an illusion. Where   
are the other senshi? MAKO-CHAN! AMI-CHAN!!   
What's going on?"   
  
"Sailor Moon, or should I say Usagi, I'm not  
exactly an illusion." Mamoru took a rose out  
of his hideous green jacket, and smirked. "Maybe  
my secret should be known too."  
  
Usagi gasped as Chiba Mamoru slowly became  
Tuxedo Kamen. "Tu-Tu-Tu-"  
  
"That's right." He grabbed Usagi's hand and  
tried to ignore the electricity that passed  
through his hand. He glanced at Sailor Moon's  
face and saw that he wasn't the only one to  
feel it. Tuxedo Kamen suddenly pulled her  
into his arms.   
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Mamoru.."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stroked her cheek. "Kami, you   
are so beautiful..." He leaned in to kiss  
her, and watched as she reached up to   
meet his lips. When they were millimeters   
away...  
  
Screaming interuptted their private moment.  
  
"Kuso! Come on, Sailor Moon! People need   
your help!" Tuxedo Kamen started running  
and pulled Sailor Moon along with him.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Sailor Moon let Tuxedo Kamen pull her to  
the fight. Besides, it was what she  
had always wanted. Holding her hero's hand  
and running away from- well, in this case, to-  
a fight scene. A warmth spread through her,  
warming the tips of her freezing fingers   
and even her toes. She felt safe with him  
holding her hand. Even if she was still   
scared about the fight. When he was near  
her, anything could be done, even if a   
youma was involved. Gripping Tuxedo Kamen's  
hand tighter, she continued to run with  
him.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Mars Fire IGNITE!" shouted a frazzled Mars. She  
glanced around after the attack hit the ugly  
youma. Her eyes scanned the area for any sign   
of Sailor Moon. "SHIMATTA! Where is the baka?"  
  
"Oh, Mars, calm down." Jupiter ducked the creature's  
tentacles. "She'll be here. Don't worry."  
  
"Yes, but this thing is not weakening fast enough  
for her to defeat it with the wand," a worried   
Mercury stated, still calculating on her computer.  
"It is weakening at a very slow rate, even though  
we are hitting it with everything we've got."  
  
"Well, maybe if Moon-baka was here, we'd be able  
to go HOME!" Mars yelled, stomping the ground  
with her foot.   
  
"Oh, Mars, don't throw a hissy fit!" announced a new  
voice. "Never fear, Venus is here!" Venus gave  
Mars a 'V for Victory' sign and a huge smile.  
  
Mars turned to Venus. "YOU! Don't get me STARTED  
with you. You are late too!"  
  
"I'm late, minna?" Sailor Moon said, entering the  
scene. "Gee, who da thunk it?"  
  
"Moon! Dust this thing!" Mercury yelled, looking up  
from her calculations. "He's weakened enough!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon took out her moon wand and   
yelled out "Moon Healing Power!" She let her   
hands fall slowly as the youma turned back   
into a person.   
  
"Usa..." a voice behind said. Sailor Moon turned  
arounda and was faced with Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"Hey, this is a first you guys. The great  
Tuxedo Kamen is here after a fight!!" shouted  
one of the girls. Both Moon and Kamen turned  
and glared at the giggling group. They   
stopped immediately.   
  
"Minna, could you perhaps... leave?" Moon  
growled at them.   
  
Jupiter's face was grave. "Sailor Moon, you  
don't even know who he is. And how can  
we trust him?"   
  
Sailor Moon glanced at Kamen's face. It  
was a mask of hurt. "Mamo- I mean, Tuxedo  
Kamen, that's not true. I've always  
trusted you." She walked up to him,   
and stroked his cheek. "You believe me,  
right?"  
  
Kamen smiled. "Hai, I believe you."  
  
Four surprised and alarmed gasps came  
from the Senshi's direction. (AN: Terras,   
remember? No, OOOOAHHHHHHOOOO! As in surprised  
and alarmed. Oh, you mean AAAAHHHHH! Yes,   
AHHHHHHHHHH! * Leili giggles insanely*)  
  
"Wait a sec, I'm extremely confused here,  
minna." Mars said, sitting down with a   
thud on the hard packed soil. "What is  
happening?"  
  
Venus sighed. "It seems like they finally  
realized that they love each other. It just  
took me to get them there."  
  
Moon slapped her forehead. "Venus-chan,   
you did nothing." She blushed, and glanced  
sideways at Kamen. "But I have to admit...  
I do love him."  
  
"REally?!?" Kamen said, his mouth open. Moon  
snapped it shut.   
  
"Yes, really." Moon squeeked in alarm as  
she was enveloped in a hug.   
  
"I love you too." Kamen whispered huskily  
in her ear.   
  
"MINNA!! INCLUDING THE LOVEY DOVEY COUPLE!"  
yelled Jupiter. "Could we ALL detransform  
and figure out who the hell this guy  
is??"  
  
Kamen chuckled. "Shall we surprise them?"  
  
Moon giggled. "We shall."  
  
As the two detransformed, still in eachother's  
arms, three very loud thuds were heard in the   
background. Only Mars was still concious.  
  
"MAMORU-KUN!?!!??" she yelled. Her hands flew  
to her cheeks in surprise.   
  
"You bet!" Mamoru bent down and kissed Usagi,  
full on the lips. He felt her arms wrap around  
his neck and he leaned deeper into the kiss.  
  
"Aw, come on!! This sucks! How did Usagi-baka  
get a boyfriend before me? And do you guys HAVE  
to kiss in front of me? Virgin eyes here!!" Mars  
ranted, standing up and pacing around the still  
unconcious bodies of the senshi. "Can't I just   
be lonely?"  
  
************************************************  
  
WOW! This is one I wrote a long time ago! *points  
to the date below* I figured I'd put it up on  
Fanfiction.Net. So, write a review! What are ya  
waiting for!  
  
p.s. the little author's note talking about the  
aaaoooouhhh thing was a joke between me and   
my friend manda/terras. it was from a long long  
time ago when monty python was the only fun   
thing on the ASMR Discussion board. DON"T ASK!  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
{Completed on : Jan. 30th, 2001} 


End file.
